GMAD and Kingdom Hearts
by Lauralkelley99
Summary: Laural, Rebel, and Zilla have to prevent Maleficent from getting her hands on a Red Ribbon from Keyblade Folklore, because if she got her hands on that ribbon... lets just say the worlds are doomed... oh yeah, and only Keyblade wielders know about this Ribbon... Rated T for safety. will also be on fiction press I have the same name
1. chapter one: The new threat

Chapter one: The new threat

Disclaimer, I only own Nightshade, and the plot.

As a member of GMAD, the Guardian of Band life, Keyblade wielder, and swordswoman- yes I do have a backup weapon just in case I can't summon my keyblade in time for an emergency. My life has been hectic ever since I left my peaceful village; The Sisters of Peace, a girls only village. I have become more closely bonded with Nightshade, my dragon, and now we were almost inseparable.

I'm good friends with this girl named Rebel- the daugher of Sora and Kairi. I've had many strange adventures- I've met my opposite, fought a screaming death- without help, need I add, and many other countless adventures. Yeah my life was strange and challenging, but I accepted it.

I was fiddling with this Red Ribbon that was about oh 11 inches long and about one and a half inches thick, more or less, however, it wasn't just any old Red Ribbon, it's a secret only Keyblade wielders know about, and some assumed it's only legend, and as much as I wish it was merely folklore, it's not, it's as real as your pinky finger.  
Said Red Ribbon has caused so chaos, confusion, and hate in the Keyblade's history. I bet your wondering how such a simple red ribbon can do all that, well, as I had said earlier, it's not at all normal. It has immeasurable power of Light, Darkness, and can bring back any heartless Keyblade wielders have killed, or destroyed in the past, from simple shadow heartless, to boss heartless, such as Guard Armor and Darkrai.

Not watching where I was going, I accidently ran into a wall, and fell flat on my back. 'Nice going Laural.' I thought. I pushed myself up, and dusted off my black 'Pirate Pride Marching Band.' T-shirt, out of sheer habit, and readjusted my heart- key shaped necklace with the heart divided into thirds. I glared at the wall I had fallen backwards on, not like it was going to help any… I sighed and moved on.

I wandered up to my room, which was your standard GMAD member room. 'I can't let Maleficent get ahold of this ribbon, she's already got the seven princesses of light, and Sora, Donald and Goofy captive, I can't let her get any further.' I thought. Out of the corner of my eyes, I saw a dark portal forming, and Riku emerging from it. I knew Riku was no longer working with Maleficent, as seeing he betrayed her when she took Sora captive.

I sighed. "Hello, Riku." I said.

"You still have that ribbon I gave you do you?" He asked. I nodded.

"I've never let it out of my sight." I replied, Riku sighed in relief.

"We can't let Maleficent get ahold of it."  
"I completely agree, Riku." I said. "Just…. I'm worried about Rebel and when she finds out her dad… never mind, I won't let her find out."  
"Good, she doesn't need to know."  
I nodded in agreement. "I was going to grab my sword-" I said but was cut off by Riku.

"Why do you even carry a sword when you can wield a Keyblade?" He asked. "Its dumb if you ask me."

I sighed, and rubbed my temples. "Because, what if I need a weapon to defend myself and I can't summon Twilight on time?" I pointed out. "I'm either dead, or forced to retreat."  
"Then retreat." Riku said.

"Not as a GMAD member, I can't."  
There was a knock on my door. "Laural, you in there." A voice asked.

"Yes, why do you ask Zilla?"  
"It's Maleficent, she's threatening to kill Sora if some Ribbon isn't handed over and well, you can guess Rebel didn't take to well to that…"  
I groaned, and pinched the bridge of my nose in annoyance. "That witch just needs to give up…" I muttered. "What else did she say?"  
"She said you would know what she was talking about." Zilla said, as he walked into my room. Noticing Riku, Zilla was instantly on guard.

"I'm _not_ working for Maleficent, if that's what your worried about." Riku said.

* * *

s/12271730/1/The-GMAD-and-The-Opposite-World here the link to the story I referenced earlier in the chapter, it's written by EAHRebel, and it's reallly good.


	2. Preparing for an Adventure

Chapter two: Preparing for an adventure

DISCLAIMER! I ONLY OWN THE PLOT, MY OC'S AND MY COMPUTER I AM WRITING THIS ON!  
Me, and an Long dark auburn red hair girl with caramel streaks reaching her waist, turquoise eyes, she had a birthmark in the shape of Destiny's Embrace on her wrist, a heart shaped necklace with one half blue and the other is white, black long sleeved top with a white star on the front, dark blue jeans and white trainers were outside, taking a hike in a nearby forest. "Rebel, I know your worried about your mom and dad, but we can handle this threat."

"I-I know we c-can, but I'm not so sure we're ready to face Maleficent." Rebel said.

"Rebel, look at me, I know we can face this threat." I said.

Rebel nodded.

"I know." Rebel said.

Both girls looked at each other, sea blue meeting turquoise colored eyes, and a silent, but powerful promise was made at that moment:

They would stop Maleficent, put an end to her plans, rescue Sora, Donald, Goofy, and the Seven Princesses of Heart.

* * *

Pitch Black appeared next to Maleficent. "I hope our plan to destroy the GMAD is going smoothly." He asked.

"Yes, the three the king has sent has no clue of our plans, they are walking straight into a trap." Maleficent said. "So long as Kingdom Hearts is to be mine, you can do whatever you want with the brats."  
Pitch smiled evilly, and returned to his lair in Bergress.

* * *

Laural, Zilla, and Rebel were talking in hushed voices in the GMAD lair commons.  
"Yeah, but how do we even get to Hollow Bastion without anyone noticing?" Zilla asked. "People are starting to notice were planning something." Zilla was this lizard hybrid, with scales from head to toe, and a sharp dorsal fin.

"Maybe we could use a gummi ship?" I asked. "I can talk to Master Sydney in Traverse Town, and see if he can hook us up with one."

"That's a good idea Laural." Rebel said. "I'll go with you."

* * *

Laural and Rebel arrived in Traverse Town. "Geeze, I forget how old and vintage of a feel this town gives of." Laural said.

Rebel nodded in agreement. "Yeah." She said.

"I think Master Sydney's place is this way…." Laural muttered. "OKay, yeah, I was right it is this way." Laural started walking to a stone building, Rebel following behind.  
Laural walked up to the building, and knocked on the door.

A man walked answered the door. "Oh, Laural, Rebel, do come in." He said.

"Thank you, Master Sydney." Laural said. "Were here on GMAD business."

"As much as I wish GMAD would stay out other worlds affairs, I will assist you in any way I can." Master Sydney said. "You remind me too much of Elizabeth to not help you."

Laural and Rebel walked inside of the Master's home. "Master Sydney, has anything happen to Elizabeth?" Laural asked.

"No, she is out happily exploring the many worlds with Terra, Aqua, Ventus and her newest friend, Jack." Master Sydney said. "Last I heard from her, she was in the Kingdom of Corona."

Laural smiled, that's good, Corona has good people." Rebel nodded in agreement.

"Anyways, how can I help you two girls?" Master Sydney said.

"We were wondering if you had a gummi ship we could borrow for a while, Maleficent's been threatening to kill Sora if we don't hand over the Ribbon." Laural explained. "King Mickey had called upon, me, Rebel here, and Zilla to put an end to her."  
"Three of you? King Mickey must be desperate." Master Sydney said. "Very well, I do have a Gummi ship the three of you can borrow."  
"Thank you, Master." Rebel said.  
"Not a problem, my dear girl." Master Sydney said. "I wish you three the best of luck on your mission Mickey has assigned you." "It may be in poor shape as seeing I haven't used it in while."

* * *

"Why don't we go to Halloween Town first?" Rebel suggested. "Jack Skellington may have some good advice for us when we face Maleficent."

"As much as the idea of visiting the Pumpkin King, we can't." Laural said. "We would be drawing the attention of Oogie Boogie, one of Maleficent's lackeys."

"Why don't we just go straight to Hollow Bastion?" Zilla asked.

"We would be walking straight into the witch's trap if we did that." Laural said. "She wants us to rush to Sora's Rescue, we need to plan this carefully.."


	3. Impatience, and a visit from King Mickey

Chapter three: Impatiens, and a visit from King Mickey

Disclaimer, I only own the plot, and my oc's, and the laptop I am writing on.

* * *

Maleficent paced, she promised that nightmare controlling spirit, and his colleagues she would have the three GMAD members by now. Why weren't they rushing to Sora's rescue? Especially his daughter? Maleficent sighed in frustration, it was almost as if those three expected her to have a trap waiting for them when they first set foot onto the ruined world.

"The GMAD is more cunning than I had originally planned for them to be." Maleficent mused. "But it's only three, how can they possibly out wit me?"  
Pitch appeared before her. "I would be careful, my dear Maleficent." He warned. "I once thought the same about that group, they prepare for everything."  
"Is no matter for me Pitch Black, you know not my powers." Maleficent said. "Why they are stronger than the Man in the Moon back in your world."  
"I don't doubt that, Maleficent." Pitch said. "But be warned, even the Guardians of Childhood wouldn't dare to get on the GMAD's bad side." Maleficent scoffed.

"Those weaklings? Why am I not surprised, fear not Pitch Black, GMAD will be in ruins by the time I'm done with them"  
Pitch gulped, not again to question Maleficent, he was smarter than that.

* * *

Laural, and Rebel were sparring in the practice room, which about the twice the size of a professional gym, the two girls had their Keyblades drawn, Twilight for Laural, and Rebel had Diamond Dust.

"Any messages from your dad lately Rebel?" Laural asked, as she blocked Rebel's strike to her ribs.

"No, I think he's waiting this out." Rebel replied, jumping back as Laural shot a blast of darkness, followed by a blast of light. "I keep forgetting you can wield both light, and darkness.."

"It's a gift, and a curse at times." Laural admitted, she jumped out of the way of one of Rebel's blizzard attacks.

The girls sparred for a good two hours until Rebel caught Laural off guard, striking beneath her knees, resulting in Laural faceplanting. Rebel helped Laural up. "I really need to not let my guard down." Laural said.

* * *

Pitch, Gothel, Mordu (human), Dagur, and Valkyr were all gathered in a pitch black room (no pun intended.) discussing something.

"The witch can have her Kingdom Hearts, that's not what we made the deal for Pitch." Gothel reminded.

"GMAD has way too much influence on our four worlds, we want them gone." Valkyr said.

"Yeah, not to mention they have interfered with our plans one to many times!" Dagur said.

"You mean your plans Dagur?" Gothel asked. "If I remember correctly the one with the dragon called Nightshade kicked you into the next tomorrow." Dagur scoffed.

"Please, I let her. It was a part of my plan, Laural hasn't even seen the end of me!" He said. "She's just an untrained Keyblade wielder, who doesn't know the extent of her powers."

"Careful Dagur, last time we underestimated the GMAD, we were all thrown into the Twilight Realm." Gothel reminded the villainous group.

"When will the witch take those three?" Valkyr growled.  
"Patience Valkyr." Pitch said. "We will have the three, and when the witch gets them, she doesn't care what we do with them."  
The vilnius group smiled maliciously. The King's three backup lackeys won't even know what hit them,

* * *

Laural, Zilla and Rebel had decided to go and take a walk in a nearby forest, in an attempt to get away from any curious GMAD members. "What are we going to do about Maleficent when we get to Hollow Bastion?" Laural asked.

"Don't you three worry about it!" A high pitched voice said, the three turned around

"King Mickey!" Laural exclaimed. "We weren't expecting you to show up."

King Mickey laughed. "Well gosh, I didn't mean to scare you three." He said. "I've already got a plan to distract Maleficent; I'm going to have Riku go in and distract Maleficent while you three go in, and save the princesses, Sora, Donald and Goofy!"

"Well, that eliminates some unknown factors." Zilla said. Laural and Rebel nodded in agreement. "But-"  
"Zilla, we can't account for every unknown." Laural said. "All we can do is go in, do our best, get Sora, Donald, Goofy, and the princesses out safely." Rebel nodded.

"We can do this, we just need to be brave, and follow our hearts." Rebel said.


	4. Planning with Riku, and Villian skheams

Chapter Four: Planning with Riku, and villains schemes

Disclaimer! I only own the plot, my OC's and the laptop I am writing this with.

* * *

"Glad you three could make it." Riku said. "I'm just going to assume the King told you three about the first part of the plan, and hope you three have a plan of your own."  
"Yep." Laural said.

"Laural, do you still have that ribbon that I gave to you for safe keeping?" Riku asked. Laural nodded.

"Never once have I let it out of arm's reach." Riku sighed in relief. "I know of it's powers, if it was to land in the wrong hands…."  
"It would be bad news." Riku finished.

"Wait, is this ribbon you two are talking about is the same ribbon from Keyblade Legend?" Rebel asked.

"Unfortunately." Laural muttered.

* * *

Pitch, Gothel, Valkyr, and Dagur had met up with Maleficent. "How is everything?" Gothel asked. "I pray its going smoothly."  
"Fear not Gothel, for it is going as smoothly as it can." Maleficent said. "However, I can only keep the Keyblade wielder contained for so long, he is getting more and more rebellious by the day and refuses to cooperate."

"But what of his friends?" Pitch asked. "They should be good use in inspiring cooperation in the Keyblade wielder for a little longer." Maleficent mused on Pitch's words.  
"That idea has not yet crossed my mind, but I can sense a different light within him, one that does not belong." Maleficent said.

"I guess a few hitches are to be expected." Valkyr said. "I learned that in dealing with the dragon riders from Berk." "But unlike the riders, GMAD is more careful about their attacks, and don't rush things."  
The group of villains laughed. "This is true." Dagur said. "The infuriating group that is GMAD is much more coordinated than the Riders."

* * *

"Well, how about we send Zilla to get the princesses out, and me and Laural go to rescue dad?" Rebel said.

"Its a solid plan Rebel, but there is one problem, we don't know where either are." Laural pointed out.

"Maleficent is keeping the princesses in the entry hall as a message to intruders, and she's keeping Sora, Donald and Goofy in the throne room in separate… best way I can describe it is there cages."

"That is way too easy, why hasn't Sora used his Keyblade and escaped himself?" Laural asked.

"Maleficent used some of her magic to make sure the lock was Keyblade proof, which is easy to undo." Riku said. "But as seeing me and Sora are self taught, we don't have the counterspell."

"That won't be a problem for us." Zilla said. "I'm sure Laural and Rebel have some sort of magic that can just disable the lock."  
"Zilla, Keyblade magic doesn't work that way." Rebel said. "We can't use our magic for any activity that is considered dark, and lock picking is considered one such activity." Laural raised her eyebrows.

"Your forgetting one thing Rebel, as always." Laural said. "I can wield both Light and Darkness, normal Wielder rules and laws don't apply to me."

"I keep forgetting that…." Rebel said.

Riku smiled. "Perfect, so we ready to face Maleficent?"  
"I don't think Master Sydney's Gummi ship can hold all of us." Rebel said.  
"That's fine, I can just use a Dark Portal when we're ready." Riku said.  
"Perfect." Laural said. "Then I guess since we have accounted for everything, even stuff that'll go wrong, we will leave first thing in the morning."

* * *

AN: Feels like forever since I've uploaded an chapter to this fic, Light After Endless Darkness is really taking my priority right now... I've also uploaded an poll for Light after endless darkness... if you guys wanna go check it out, its my most popular story right now, so I've got a feeling most of you have already seen it...


	5. Deaurture to Hollow bastion, Sora s wory

Chapter 5: Departure for Hollow Bastion, and Sora's Worry  
Disclaimer! I only own my OC's, the plot, and the laptop I am writing this on.

* * *

Laural, Zilla and Rebel crept to where the Gummi ship, and Riku were hidden. Over the past few months, the trio had grown closer than ever, and now was the moment their friendship would be tested. When they arrived at Hollow Bastion, who knew what awaited them.

"You three ready?" Riku asked. "This moment may go down in Keyblade history." The trio smirked confidently.

"Please, you don't mess with GMAD, and not have some serious repercussions." Laural said. Rebel and Zilla nodded in agreement.

* * *

Cured up in his glass like cage, Sora's thoughts wandered to his daughter. Where was she? His son-Caesey- swore up and down she was safe, but he couldn't help but to worry about her. Sora looked over to Donald, then Goofy. He felt guilty for dragging them into this mess. He knew he shouldn't, but he couldn't help it.

* * *

Laural sat in the pilot seat of the Gummi ship, so far, the journey had been going smoothly.

"Hey Laural, why don't you take a break from piloting this thing?" Rebel said. "And get some rest, you've been piloting for hours."  
"Who else is going to pilot?" Laural asked.

"I'll pilot, it's not a big deal." Rebel said. "Besides, you need your rest for the unavoidable upcoming fight." Laural sighed in defeat.

"I know Rebel, why do you think I brought Zeus and Athena also?" Laural said, giving the wheel over to Rebel.

Laural walked over to the seat Rebel sat in.

The hours passed, and soon, the trio arrived in Hollow Bastion, Riku's signal to the three that it was clear, and Maleficent was distracted went up into the sky.

* * *

 **AN: ACK! This was such a short chapter... I promise the next one will be longer...**


	6. Rescuing the princesses, and the trio

Chapter 6: Rescuing the Princesses, Sora, Donald and Goofy.

Disclaimer! I only own the plot, my oc's and the laptop I am writing this on…

"Well, it's now or never." Laural said. "And we can't fail this mission." Rebel and Zilla nodded in agreement.

"Let's do this." Rebel said. "We may be walking straight into a trap, but we can't let Maleficent succeed."  
Suddenly, the area around the trio got cold, and evil laughter was heard. "You three brats really think you can beat my daughter, Maleficent?" The trio turned around to see a man dressed in complete black, his eyes had no irises, and were like a void, sucking everything into it. "You have another thing coming if you think you can beat the Mistress of evil!" The man said.

Laural and Rebel summoned their keyblades, although, this time, Rebel summoned Angel Tears, and Bonds of Flame, the two girls charged at the mysterious man. The man easily dodged the two girls attacks.

The man smirked. "I'm much stronger than anyone you have ever fought." He said. "My name is Zarif, the bringer of terror!" Zarif shouted.

"Zilla, we'll take care of Zarif, you go get the princesses." Laural said. Zilla nodded, and ran off to the castel.

"You made a poor decision to send off your strongest fighter." Zarif said. "You two alone cannot take me down."  
'Arrogant much?' Laural thought. She finally got a sense of how deep this man's darkness ran. She nearly doubled over because of how overwhelming it was. "Geez, your darkness is darker than Ansems."

"And is that a compliment?" Zarif asked. "That weakling was easy to rid of."  
Laural and Rebel's eyes widened. If he could take down Ansem with no problems, they're in for a fight.

"You don't scare us, Zarif!" Rebel yelled. "We've faced demons worse than you!" Rebel charged, as did Laural, Zarif shot a fireball at the two girls, sending the two flying backwards, and landing on their back. "Dang, this guy is tough." Rebel said.

"I second that Rebel." Laural said, getting up shakily.

The two girls switched strategies from offensive to defensive, dodging whenever he attacked, attacking him from behind. One time when Laural went to attack from behind, while Rebel was distracting Zarif from up front, he had shot a blast of darkness, catching Laural off guard, sending her flying across the battlefield.

"Fools! You really think you can use the same strategy repeatedly!" Zarif yelled. "I am the father of all evils, you cannot defeat me!" "No demon is worse than I am, no heartless's darkness is stronger, and no one can inspire fear greater than I!" The two girls looked at one another. "Now, BOW BEFORE ME!"

"NEVER!" Laural yelled. "You may be the father of all evils, but there is one thing stronger than you!" Rebel nodded in agreement, knowing where this is going to go. And just as Laural was going to continue her speech, a blinding bright light came over the battlefield.

* * *

 **AN: Sorry about that cliffhanger... NOT! And since last chapter was soo stinking short, here is another upload.**


	7. a surprising family reunion

Chapter 7: A surprising family discovery.

Disclaimer! I only own my OC's, the plot, and the laptop I am writing this on.

As soon as the light died down, Princess Serenity, Sailor Mercury, Mars, and Jupiter appeared. All fighting stopped, as even Zarif would not to dare fight in the presence of the Lights strongest warriors.

"Go on Mercury, we've finally found your sister." Princess Serenity said, she turned to face Zarif. "You have committed the greatest crime of all of them Zarif, daring to attack family of the senshi Sailor Mercury!"  
"I-I apologies, my lady." Zarif said. "I was unaware of her family relations." Princess Serenity glared at him, effectively shutting him up. Sailor Mercury walked up to Laural.

"Laural, I am so happy we've found you." She said.  
"I-I don't understand." Laural stuttered. "I'm just a-"  
"Crowned princess of the planet Mercury, and my sister." Sailor Mercury said, approaching Laural. "I am sure mother is looking down at you with pride Laural."

Laural, and Rebel stood there stunned. "I can't be a crowned princess, I'm just a member of GMAD, doing my best to protect the world's." Serenity, Mars, Mercury, and Jupiter all smiled.

"And you have done just that, we have come with an offer, you can stay in GMAD, and continue to have these crazy adventures, or come with us, back to Japan, and have a calm, normal life." Serenity said.

I looked over to Rebel, who was looking at me, with expectant eyes. "I'm going to stay in GMAD, I have too many friends to just up and leave like that." I said.

"A wise choice." Sailor Mars said. "I sense more trouble up ahead, and I foresee your involvement."

"I'm sorry- sis, but I just can't abandon GMAD, it means too much to me." Laural said. "You don't mind if I call you that… do you?" Sailor Mercury smiled.

"It makes me proud to be called your sister, you have done so much for the many worlds." She said. "And I wouldn't have it any other way."  
"Don't you have a mission to attend to?" Sailor Jupiter asked.

"But, what about Zarif?" Rebel asked.

"We'll take care of him." Jupiter said confidently. Laural and Rebel nodded, and ran off to catch up with Zilla. When the two girls caught up with Zilla, he had already freed half of the Seven Princesses.

"Any word from Riku, Zilla?" Laural asked.  
"Yeah, he said Maleficent has set the official meet-up time for the three of us to be in the throne room is in four hours." Zilla said.

"That gives us time to free the other four princesses." Rebel said.  
"And get them out of the palace." I said. The princesses who have been freed, looked at the strange trio, Aurora walked up to the three, putting her hand on Laural's shoulder, getting her attention.  
"Thank you, for rescuing us." Arora said, gesturing to the princesses who have been freed. "I was beginning to wonder when we would awaken from our forced slumber."  
"Well, if things had gone according to fate's design, it wouldn't have been long." Rebel said. "Unfortunately Maleficent had somehow learned of fates plan for her undoing, and managed to capture the one who would have assisted in your awakening, as well as Maleficent's end."

Aurora nodded. Jasmine put her hands on her hips.

"Who could be powerful enough to to bring down Maleficent, other than GMAD?" Jasmine asked.

The trio looked at one another. "The Wielder of the Kingdom Key." Laural said. "He is the one more powerful than most GMAD members."  
"You mean Sora?" Alice asked. "He saved my life back in wonderland."  
"Yes, it is Sora." Rebel confirmed. "I Just happen to be his daughter."  
A awkward moment of silence took place. Laural cleared her throat, "We have three hours left until we have to go meet Maleficent." She said. "We should get the others out." Zilla and Rebel nodded in agreement.  
Laural and Rebel went into an intense focus, Light surrounded the two wielders, and went into the glass container holding the last remaining trapped princesses of heart. The princesses took a bit to regain consciousness, but they did.

"Zilla, will you take the rest of the princesses outside and get them to safety?" Laural asked. Zilla nodded.  
"Ladies, this way." Zilla said. The princesses followed him to where the gummi ship was.

Laural and Rebel ran into the throne room.  
"About time." Maleficent said. "Riku told me three of you would be here, but is no matter."  
Sora noticed Rebel, and his eyes widened in surprise.  
"Rebel, get outta here!" Sora yelled. "It's not safe!" Rebel looked over to her dad. "Please, Rebel I wouldn't stand-"  
"Dad, I'm fine." Rebel said.

"Just, don't get hurt."

"I won't promise anything dad."

"Hand over the Ribbon, and nothing will happen to your precious Keybearer." Maleficent said. "If you don't, well then Riku will be forced to kill his precious friend."

Laural met Riku's eyes. 'I have a backup plan if this doesn't go well, just be warned as soon as you hand over the Ribbon, Maleficent plans to hand the two of you over to Pitch and his gang.' Riku said telepathically to Laural. Laural nodded slightly to show she understood, and sent the message to Rebel, and Zilla.

'I'll be on the ready if anything happens.' Zilla said telepathically to Laural.

'Thanks Zilla.'  
'No Problem.'  
"Why are you hesitating?" Maleficent asked. "Hand over the ribbon, and no harm will come to Sora, Rebel I'm sure you don't want your dad to die before you have a chance to tell him your little secret."  
"What secret Rebel, your not dating are you!?" Sora asked.

"No dad, I'm not." Rebel said. Sora sighed in relief. Laural took out the ribbon.

"Before I hand it over, how did you find out about this?" Laural asked. "It's a closely guarded secret Keyblade warriors have kept for eons."  
"I have my ways." Maleficent said. "Not that you'd live long enough to find out."  
Laural and Rebel shared a knowing smile, the two girls moved at impossible speeds~ too fast for Maleficent to register what was going on.

Laural pinned Maleficent to the wall, her Keyblade presses to Maleficent's neck, Rebel went and unlocked Sora's cage with her Keyblade, Donald's and Goofy's.

The group surrounded Maleficent, Riku summoned his keyblade, so did Sora. 5 keyblades were pointed at Maleficent. "You've reached your end, witch." Laural said.

"Now, now, I'm sure we can come to an agreement-" Maleficent said, but stopped when she saw the cold, and intense eyes from the two GMAD members.

"You messed with Fate's Design, me and Rebel are only here to put it back on track." Laural said.

"We've done more than we should've, dad, I'll tell you my secret later." Rebel said.

"It had better be soon young lady." Sora said sternly. "I'm not happy about this, and when your mother finds out, I'm sure she'll feel the same way." Rebel chuckled nervously.

Maleficent put up a wall of darkness surrounding the room. "No one leaves, and you two girls have a price on your head, a heavy one at that." She said. "I'm not letting you leave."  
At that, Sora got pissed. "Who put a bounty on my daughter, she's done nothing wrong!"  
Everyone's keyblades disappeared, Sora and Riku panicked, not having a weapon to defend themselves with. Laural and Rebel were more prepared. Laural drew Zeus and Athena, and Rebel loaded her bow.

"Really Maleficent, disabling our use of our Keyblades, won't hurt us." Laural taunted. "We have other weapons."  
"Now I see the use in having another weapon…." Riku muttered.  
"He, your telling me." Sora agreed.  
Laural attacked Maleficent, catching her off guard once again. Zeus at her throat, and Athena at the small of her back, trapping Maleficent.  
"We won't let you get the ribbon." Laural said. Maleficent smirked, shooting a blast of Darkness at the group.  
"You think defeating me will be easy?" Maleficent said. "I'm the mistress of evil! I control all Darkness."  
Laural smirked. "We met someone who also claimed to control all Darkness- ever heard of Zarif?" She asked. "We took him down- with a little difficulty, but we took him down." Rebel nodded, catching onto Laural's bluff. "We're GMAD members, and together almost nothing can stop us!"

"Oh?" Maleficent said. "I beg to differ."  
Pitch, Gothel, Mordu, Valkyr, and Dagur all appeared through a dark portal.

"It's about time we faced off again, Guardians." Gothel said. "I lost my flower to you freaks, I won't go easy on you."  
"I'd be disappointed if you did." Laural said, smirking.

"I'd best be off." Maleficent said. "As seeing I'm no longer needed." Maleficent left in an eruption of flames, leaving the group of heroes to face off against the villainous group.  
Laural and Rebel were forced to back up, to where they were back to back, Laural had Zeus and Athena drawn, and Rebel had her bow.

"Guess this battle will be semi entertaining, as seeing the two of you aren't completely defenseless." Dagur mused.  
"I'll take out Gothel and Pitch." Rebel said, in a hushed voice

"I'll take Dagur and Valkyr." Laural said, also used. "On my mark." Rebel nodded.

"Right."

"One, two, THREE!" Laural said. The two girls moved at lightning speed, not giving the villains time to register. Laural fought like a demon in twisting, and spinning, Valkyr and Dagur had trouble landing hits on the Guardian of Band Life.

Rebel elbowed Pitch in the groin, causing Pitch to double over. She shot an arrow to Gothel, the arrow lodged itself in her stomach. Gothel howled in pain. The fight was going well, the girls fought with determination. All looked good, things were going as planned for the two keyblade wielders. Until Gothel snuck up behind Laural, nearly knocking her unconscious, however, just as Laural was about to hit the floor, a bright light filled the room, Sora's and Riku's keyblades returned. When the light faded, Laural had on a silky light blue dress, that ended at the knees, a lace train wrapped around one of her legs, and ended at her ankles. Her eyes changed from sea blue, to a bright silver. They had a kind look to them, but feirce, as if she had just been through a battle she never wanted to fight.

* * *

 **AN: Welll... Even I didn't see that one coming... hehe...**


	8. The fight continues

Chapter 8: The Fight continues.

Disclaimer! I only own the plot, my OC's, and the laptop and Phone I am writing this on.

Laural looked down at herself, what had just happened?! She knew she was a reincarnated princess, was this what her dress looked like?

"He, figures the Crowned princess of Mercury would be charged of protecting the ribbon." Dagur said. Laural looked over to Dagur. "How did you know!" She yelled. "I didn't find out until just a few hours ago."  
"Wait, Laural, what do you mean you didn't know about your past life until a few hours ago?" Rebel asked.

"I'll explain later Rebel." Laural said. Rebel nodded. Laural tried to summon her Keyblade, and Twilight appeared in her hand.

Rebel summoned Flames of tears and Diamond dust. Laural took Mordu down easily, Pitch and Gothel went down.

Rebel took down Valkyr and Dagur. The fight was over, the battle won….. or so they thought. It was only the beginning.

Zarif and the Senshi came in, Zarif worn out and exhausted. "That Ribbon is my birthright!" He yelled. "I will possess it!"

"Oh boy…." Laural muttered. "Here we go again."

Laural's 'Princess form.' Faded back into her regular persona. Zarif caught her off guard, pinning her against the wall.

"You, I don't care if you're the crowd princess of Mercy, you will give me that Ribbon." Zarif said.

However, something was wrong with his eyes, instead of void black, his irises were a golden yellow.

"Sis!" Mercury yelled. However, before Mercury could say what she was going to, Laural kicked Zarif in the stomach, sending him flying backwards. His eyes returned back to his normal Void black.

Apparently just realizing where he was, Zarif scrambled up and fled. Laural sighed in relief. "Rebel, why don't we go back to the gummi ship?" I asked. "Our job here is done."

* * *

 **AN: I may upload the epilogue tomorrow... depending on how fast I want to finish uploading this story...**


	9. Epilogue

Epilogue: Return to GMAD, the adventure continues.

Disclaimer! I only own the laptop and phone I am writing this on, my OC's, and the plot.

* * *

Laural, Rebel and the Senshi walked out of the ruined castle, they tried to convince Riku to come with them, but he insisted he stayed and help Sora with the rest of his quest. Donald was a little reluctant at that, but let him on his gummi ship.

Laural and Rebel arrived at the place that they had landed the gummi ship that they borrowed from Master Sydney. The princesses were gone, having returned to their worlds.

"Let's get back to GMAD, we've re directed fate back to a Semi-normal route." Laural said.

Rebel nodded. "Yeah." She said. Zilla smiled.

Laural, Rebel and Zilla returned to the GMAD lair, however, a nasty surprise awaited them. GMAD members were running all over the place, trying to get something under control….  
"Our adventure is nowhere near over, is it?" Laural asked, in a hushed voice. In the middle of all the chaos, Zarif could be seen, wreaking havoc amongst the other Guardians.

"Maleficent may have been defeated, but I still remain alive." Zarif said. "The Red Ribbon will be under my control!"  
"Were nowhere near done, apparently…"  
Sailor Mercury looked to Serenity. "Princess, I would wish to stay behind and help my sister."

Serenity smiled, only nodding. "I will send the rest of the senshi, if you wish for it to be so, Guardian of Band Life."  
"I think were good, Princess Serenity."

"Very well."  
Laural, Rebel, and Zilla charged into the chaos. Laural had Twilight drawn, instead of her preferred weapons- Zeus and Athena.

Rebel had Angel tears, and Bonds of Flame drawn. Together, the trio pinned down Zarif.

The void black eyes stared into the trio. "The Red Ribbon will be mine, Princess." He said. "Heed my words, me and my daughter Maleficent, shall have control of it!"  
Laural scoffed. "Yeah right." She said. "And let you start up the X-blade war again? News flash buddy, Xehanort already tried that, and it didn't work."

"I am stronger than that fool." Zarif said. "Me and my daughter know how GMAD runs, our army is together, and stronger than before."  
"Nothing we can't handle." Zilla said. Zarif, sensing he wouldn't be able to win this fight. Summoned a dark portal, and returned to Hollow Bastion, to his daughter.

* * *

Noticing her father's returns, Maleficent smiled wickedly. "Father, I hope our plan went well." She said.

"I fear not, my dear." Zarif said. "But don't fret, GMAD will be in ruins when we are done with them, once and for all."

The father and daughter pair shared a wicked grin. "Gather our army, we have some preparations to attend to if we plan to end GMAD."


End file.
